A Different Path
by Phantom Uzumaki
Summary: What if Naruto decided that in his first year in the academy that he didn't like it so he dropped out. What if he decided to choose a life of crime? What would happen to he future of the Elemental Nation? \ (ツ) / Read and Find out. (can someone please find me a better cover image? pls)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto my guy

" _Thinking"_

"Talking"

" **Special"**

 **1 Ryo = 1 USD**

* * *

3,754. That how many people Naruto Uzumaki has killed during his reign as the leader of the largest crime syndicate known to man either through executions done by his hand or through his empire that number still stands proud. However that number will probably double or even triple, because Naruto, as rich and feared by civilians across the Elemental Nations, was only 12 years old. As Naruto looked out window of his office in his shady building, his thoughts drifted towards the academy. He was supposed to be graduating along with his peers during these very days, but fortunately after a rough year start filled with neglect, loneliness, and overall sadness; he packed his bags and left. He was 8 at the time and didn't really know what he was going to do; That was until he saw what was happening at his own street. The same street where gangs ruled and prostitutes lined the corners. Drugs, arms (1 **)** , and gang-related disputes happening all over the place. The unspoken motto was that you either joined up and pledged loyalty to one of the bigger gangs, or coward in a dark corner hoping to not be found. It was that second that Naruto realized what he wanted to do. As he further thought about his past his musings were brought to a halt.

" _Naruto-sama, The report for Shinku's team came in today from our spy network. I don't know how to say this sir but, they betrayed us and took a million ryo's worth of cocaine with them."_ After a brief moment of silence when only the static from the intercom system filled the open air the assistant spoke again, " _The report will be on your desk in a minute, sir."_ Naruto sat back in his chair and started thinking about his options. You see Naruto is one of the most calm people EVER. Period. This wasn't because of some silly meditation or yoga; no it was much simpler. Drugs. Specifically, Adderall to stay focused, Xanax to take the edge off, Pot to mellow him out, Cocaine to wake him back up, and morphine… well because it's awesome. Those drugs when entered into Naruto's system made him the most calmest person you'd ever meet. You could tell him his whole crime ring was crumbling into dust around his feet and he wouldn't flinch; opting to ask how long it would take to assemble his assets, people, drugs, weapons, documents; to make a bigger, more powerful empire. He was distracted from his thoughts when his secretary came into his office after knocking. She quickly placed the report on his desk and left not wanting to stay in the room with of the most powerful and influential people of the generation.

" _Uhhh this is going to be bothersome."_ Naruto thought before take a couple pills of Adderall and swallowing them with the help of some whiskey. His mind becoming sharp and he skimmed through the report and after a minute he threw it in the trash with a promise that he would kill those idiots for even thinking of betraying him. He couldn't care less about the money he had plenty of it, but the fact that they broke his trust when he gave them a shit ton of cocaine to deliver enraged him.

And in walked in a team of ANBU "God FUCKING dammit why do I keep getting interrupted today."Immediately Naruto thanked the pills he had taken earlier as his mind raced to see what crimes he had committed to warrant the Third Hokage to send a team of Black Ops Soldiers to come and fetch him.. Sure, we may have been running a syndicate large than most countries, but he and the 3rd have had an agreement. He made sure that the crime level in Konoha was practically 0%, and not killing any Leaf shinobi made it possible for any illegal action his empire did in other countries to be swept under the rug, normally this would never happen, but he and the 3rd always have always had a special kind of bond. His mind went back 6 months and came up blank, perhaps the 3rd wanted to rethink his portion of the deal. Realizing this was the only possible outcome he grabbed the bottle, before the ANBU grabbed and shunshined him to the Hokage's office.

"Alright lay it on me Gramps. How much money do you want." Everyone in the room which turned out to be quite a few, namely the Jounin sensei's and the Hokage's council, "Uhhh I did not try to bribe the Hokage, don't make false claims." Everyone in the room sweat dropped before a few came to their senses and were about to yell their question on why the fuck he just popped into the office before the Hokage came to his rescue and shut everyone up.

"Naruto," the 3rd spoke, "I'm going to need you to do something for me. Two things in fact. As you may very well be aware the students from the academy are going to be graduating today so you will be joining them, and in an effort to keep a better eye on you; you are going to be part of a team.. And secondly, there will be an invasion on Konoha made by Orochimaru, Sunagakure, and some other minor villages. Normally we would quell this before it even happened, but in an effort to stop other villages from thinking they have any shot against us we need to once again cement the fact that we will always be the top Hidden Village." There was outrage heard in the crowd as most people knew him as the container of the Kyuubi and therefore hated him and being an untouchable criminal didn't help him either. He thought about calling out in outrage, but he knew if he wanted to keep his business that he worked so hard to build he would need to become a Genin.

"Hmm acceptable, though I would need sometimes off to be able to run my business, however what do you need me to do about the invasion." A few snorts were heard in the background when he said business, but the Hokage nodded and proceeded to explain what he need him for the invasion.

"The village strategist has been running the numbers and well we won't have enough Shinobi to escort the civilians to the bunkers located in the mountains behind the great monument, so we are going to need you people to escort them. It wasn't easy, but I have managed to convince everyone that this is the best possible answer to our problem."

Naruto internally smirked before saying, "A-ranked pay to all my people, though make sure to send the payment to me." He said with a wink. No more than a second later did the 3rd reply with "Deal."

"Alright then it is settled, send a plan of what my men should do to my office and tell me when to meet at the academy." "

Well, actually you need to go their now, if that's okay with you," He said, begging him to challenge.

"Alright no problem." Naruto said before raising his arm and saying, "Alright minions transport me to the academy."

* * *

"Alright class I am so proud of each and everyone of you that passed the Genin exams and I can only hope that we might work together one day as equals," Iruka said before continuing with his speech.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Iruka was disrupted from his ramblings when a knock sounded at his door. He excused himself for a moment to go check on what was on the other side. Expecting many things, he opened the sliding door to see the 3rd Hokage with a young boy aged 12 dressed in a black silk suit without tie, leaning on a cane. "Ah Iruka-kun hopefully I'm not interrupting anything important," without waiting for a reply the 3rd heartfully said, "Of course you aren't, what's more important than me. Now then I have a new student here that will be graduating along with the rest of the class, I believe he was on Team 7, run along Naruto while me and Iruka-kun discuss somethings."

As Naruto was walking into the classroom all that was heard was rhythmic tapping noise as Naruto looked around the room for his soon to be allies. Deciding they were nothing more than pests, he walked up to the only open seat in the class, " _Ah the irony."_ Naruto thought remembering his comments about pests. Sitting down next to the lone boy, leaning his cane on his desk, he stuck a hand out to the Aburame. "Naruto," was simply all he said, and in return he got with a firm handshake, "Shino." They stayed silent observing the class in finer detail, before realizing he needed more information.

"Tell me about the class," Naruto stated hoping to get an answer of great detail. And that he most certainly got.

"Of all the children in the class, there are only 7 Noteworthy people to say anything about, excluding me.

Ino Yamanaka, daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, is soon to be clan head. She as far as I can tell was trained proficient in her clan Jutsu and knows the basic three. She has below average fighting talent, but it doesn't really matter as she will grow up to be a long range support character, based on her clan.

Sakura Haruno while not from any clan, graduated at the top of the class. Besides her knowledge, and somewhat mastery of the basic three, she will probably end up as a medic in the hospital, one interesting thing to note is that she ended her friendship with Ino over a boy.

Shikamaru Nara, while being incredibly lazy has the mind of a genius, being able to come up with hundreds of solutions in a matter of minutes. Most unfortunately he does not use the gift that was given to him. He clan specializes in long range support attacks courtesy of their Shadow Jutsus.

Kiba Inuzuka, from the Inuzuka clan, is one of this class best fighters using his ninken, Akamaru, he is a formidable opponent, however his greatest weakness is his mind.

Hinata Hyuga, coming from one of the greatest clans in Konoha is incredibly shy. I can see however she has incredible Taijutsu abilities and if she overcame her shyness, she might have been able to become Top Kunoichi.

Choji Akimichi, from the Akimichi clan, is a friendly person, but overall to friendly not wanting to hurt anybody he goes up against, he does however have a solid understanding of his clans basic jutsu.

And finally Sasuke Uchiha, this year's Rookie of the year, and definitely better than anyone in his class. Having mastered The Great Fireball Jutsu, solidly cements that position. However he has a very big ego, and his fixation over killing his brother, who slaughtered their clan around the second year of the academy, will be his eventual downfall."

After taking a second to take in all of the information, Naruto asked, "Has the Uchiha unlocked his Sharingan?"

"As far as I can tell no. He may however be keeping it a secret. Why you ask boi? Because it would be the logical thing to do keeping your greatest strength up your sleeve."

As Shino was wrapping up his explanation of his classmates, Naruto overheard some hate filled whispering about himself from some low life miserable fucks also known as civilians.

"Why is HE just showing up." Didn't his dad kill his mom?

"How come he didn't go to class for 4 years like we did." spoken like a true autistic child.

"Probably failed during the first year, the dumbass." Ah another retard!

"I heard from my mom to stay away from him, told me he was a freak." I thought his mom died from being to much of a whore.

Many more were heard before the 3rd and Iruka came back into the classroom, the whispering halted as the Hokage raised his hand and began to speak, "As you probably have seen, Naruto Uzumaki will be joining the class today. While it may seem unfair that he just skipped 4 years, but I can personally attest to the fact that Naruto has worked hard and was training for the past 4 years."

Everyone's hushed whispering vanished as the Hokage began to speak once more, "Alright since I'm here, how about I conduct the graduation exam?." Iruka wanted to speak against it seeing as the Hokage spoke in a question sort of tone, but he quickly realized it was more of a formality than anything.

"Alright let us begin. Iruka hand out the written exam why don't you."

After a few minutes, the Hokage commenced the exam.

 _Hmmm interesting. I know absolutely nothing about anything. Calculate the velocity of a shuriken when thrown, between Shinobi A and B? The Fuck? You just throw the damn thing. Skip that one and that one. Alright this one seems easy enough, what are the 5 major hidden villages. Alright, I ship cocaine to_ _Kumo_ _, Heroin to_ _Iwa,_ _weed to_ _Suna,_ _Shit ton of weapons to_ _Kiri,_ _and well obviously, I live in Koromo. No that's not right, Kolomo. Nah. Ah Kozumo. That's it. Now then, I've answered all the things that I can. Hmm what to do, what to do._

Naruto put his hand to heart to satisfy a scratch, when he felt a clip of money residing in his breast pocket.

 _Hmmmm. Definitely._

"Shino. Psssst. I'll give you three hundred Ryo (2) for your test answers."

To bad he didn't whisper it because everyone heard him and looked at him with a horrifying look, obviously knowing the consequences of cheating when Naruto himself was completely oblivious.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Iruka howled across the rooming, allowing everyone there and in the Konoha hear it. "CHEATING AND ESPECIALLY BRIBING A STUDENT WITH 300 RYO TO GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS, NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF TEACHING HAVE I EV-" Iruke was interrupted by the Sandaime once again raising his hand. After the commotion settled and everyone was just about done, The monkey summoner spoke again.

"Alright pencils down that's the end of your two hour test. Pencils down and bring up your papers. And don't forget to put your pencils down." Everyone sweat dropped at the Hokage saying the same command 3 times.

Now then let's go outside for weapon testing and Taijutsu.

* * *

 **In the Training Grounds**

"Alright lineup for the Weapons throwing portion of the test." Iruka calmly said, though a little ticked of because of the fact someone tried to bribe his student.

"Alright let's skip all the useless civilians, except the worst one of them all, that of course being Sakura." One by one the prominent Shinobi and Kunoichi of the academy all of their scores ranging from 15 - 17 out of 20. 1 point for each kunai on target and 1 point for each shuriken, totalling 20 throwing weapons. When Sasuke, the rookie of the year went he got a 19 out of 20, he grimaced that he missed the last one by a little bit, but still took in the praise that he got from the students and teachers. His ego swelled up even more when the hokage himself congratulated him. Finally, Iruka called the last person on the list, Naruto Uzumaki. The deadly civilian went up to the red line separating the range from where everybody stood and readied himself. Mizuki walked up to him and passed him a set of shuriken and kunai. Immediately, he realized that they were incredibly blunt and not weighted properly. Nevertheless on call he threw them all at once hard enough that none of the students and even chunin could see. After everybody's amazement and Sasuke's anger faded away they looked at the targets and saw 20 weapons all in their respective bullseye.

* * *

Translations:

\- Arms - Basically another word for weapons

\- Ryo - The currency in the world of Naruto. One Ryo does not actually equal one dollar USD, but for sake of me and you I made it equal to one dollar.

* * *

 **So this was around 2864 word chapter and I think it's long enough. If you want it to be longer just say so and that same if you want it to be short like 1,000 words. Its summer break where I live in the USA so im on summer break so I can pretty much grind this story out if you guys really want me to. So yea. I'm pretty sure there will be no pairings because I don't think it can fit into this story but, if an opening comes along then maybe.** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯. If there's anything you want me to do in the next chapters or something you want translated then let me know. This isn't going to be an OP naruto story or anything like that. So yea read, review, like, rate. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto my guy

" _Thinking"_

"Talking"

" **Special"**

 **1 Ryo = 1 USD**

* * *

 **So it was a little bit before I last update this story so here it is now. :) As a disclaimer I will try to make sure that I update every ten days. Or maybe if I overwrite there will be 2 updates in the ten day window. Ok. On with the story.**

* * *

 **Previously on A Different Path:**

Nevertheless on call he threw them all at once hard enough that none of the students and even chunin could see. After everybody's amazement and Sasuke's anger faded away they looked at the targets and saw 20 weapons all in their respective bullseye.

* * *

"Alright now that everyone is done gawking at young Naruto over there. We will begin our tournament. And before anyone asks you do not have to beat your opponent all you have to do is just show enough combat abilities in your match and you will pass the test." The old man said before continuing on. "Alright let's skip the boring useless civilians and lets get straight to the action! First match is going to be" The man yelled before pulling out out a card, reading.

 **Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Sasgay Uchiha**

After reading the card and letting the information sink in the lone Uchiha yelled out in anger, before remembering his place as an academy student, before cowering before the Hokage who turned and faced him.

"Oh I'm sorry my boy." he calmly stated before changing the name on the card. Seeing the Hokage do this immediately swelled up Sasuke's ego to the point of no return. After a couple of seconds the Monkey summoner turned it to Sasuke and the rest of the students which now read

 **Naruto Uzumaki V.S. Sasuke the gay Uchiha**

"I didn't realize that the gay was mixed in with you name. I apologize." Before any outrage could be heard from Sasuke or his fan club, Naruto made his way into the ring before taking of his suit jacket and giving it to Iruka who had an appalled look on his face. As he was about to throw the jacket onto the floor; he felt something in his hand, and realizing it was a note; he brought it up to his face before reading it.

 **This jacket cost more than your life! Throw it out and die! :)**

After reading the not several times over and looking at the student who gave it to him he realized this was a legit threat and not some gimmick. Realizing this he happily held onto the jacket as if letting a speck of dirt on it would kill him.

Realizing that he was supposed to the circle Sasuke quickly jogged over there. After both opponents were looking at each other and both acknowledging they were ready Iruka quickly listed through the basic rules of the fight. Which was summed up as everything goes except killing or maiming he began the fight. **HAJIME!.** (1) No one moved after Iruka began the fight as they were both inside their heads trying to figure the best course of action.

 **Sasuke's Head:** _Alright he taller than most and looks like he can throw down so I can't underestimate him. Maybe I can get him off guard with some shuriken and kunai!_

 **Naruto's' Head:** _Hmm should I end this fight right now or should I entertain everyone? Eh I'll end it right now._

On the outside the fight began roughly 1 minute ago and everyone was getting impatient. Iruka and the Hokage both commemorated the boys in their minds for thinking things threw and not immedianlty bum rushing the opponent. However their thoughts were completely thrown out the window when Naruto pulls out a Colt M1911 and fires one bullet aimed at Sasuke's shoulder. Bang! The shot was fired and all was quiet. No one dared to move so much as a centimeter. All eyes were on Sasuke seeing what the lound attack did to him. After about 30 seconds Sasuke dropped onto the floor screaming, holding his shoulder, as if letting go would kill him. If only he knew how right he was.

"Call the match Iruka. He won't be getting up." Naruto stated calmly before taking his jacket and sliding a hundred Ryo bill into waistband of his pants and walking to his original position which was now void of life. Quickly getting out of his shock Iruka grabbed the money stuffed it into his pocket before carrying Sasuke to the infirmary.

"Alright let's get on with the rest of the matches." The 3rd said before pulling out a card

 **Banshee V.S. Hinata Hyuga**

Hinta quickly snapping out of her near stupor, made her way to the floor. After about a minute the Hokage called out the name of her opponent. "Banshee your up. Don't make me repeat myself." After 30 seconds Sakura Haruno also known as the banshee spoker her thoughts, "Hokage - sama there's no one here named the banshee." Following up on her thoughts he said something that would be forever ingrained into her thoughts. "Don't be silly! Don't you know your own name?"

Shocked from what she heard Sakura didn't even realize that the Hokage started the match and that 5 shuriken were all making their way to her body.

After all the matches were done, the Hokage could be found crying in a corner repeatedly asking himself what had happened to this generation. All the fights were similar to that of Hinata's and the Banshee's fight. They were so bad in fact that the Hokage scrapped the fight portion of the test and added a new one directly on the spot. The test, which was praised by multiple Jounin - sensei **(2 and 3)** , made the academy student do one jutsu that was not taught in the academy. While some may think this is unfair because the civilians didn't have any clans where they can learn jutsu from, the parents of those civilians which complained to the Hokage were quickly reminded of the FUCKING HUGE ASS LIBRARY RIGHT NEXT TO THE ACADEMY. As expected most of the civilians failed the test the only one surviving being Sakura because she learned a camouflage Jutsu to spy on Sasuke better and Naruto who decided to bullshit the test by just saying Gun no jutsu and firing his Colt in a random direction. The Hokage sweat dropped and Iruka started yelling how that wasn't a jutsu because he couldn't feel chakra in the air; Iruka turned to the Hokage who just shrugged his shoulders and spoke calmly "He said jutsu. What do you want me to do."

After the grueling 3 hours of testing there was nine students in the classroom all listening to Iruka's final speech. Naruto could be spotted alone in the back corner of the room observing the students. However when he saw sakura in the front row he couldn't believe his eyes, " _How in the blue hell did she pass."_ Before he could continue rationalizing how Sakura passed the Genin Exams, all thoughts pointing to letting Iruka fuck her, Iruka spoke a few words that snapped him out of his internal dialogue.

"Alright, The team placements will be as follow. Team 7: Sensei - Kakashi Hatake, Genin: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Before Sakura could yell out in joy Iruka cut her off and continue with the list. Team 8: Sensei - Kurenai Yuhi, Genin: Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inazuka, and Shino Aburame, and finnally Team 10: Sensei - Asuma Sarutobi, Genin: Shikumaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. This is the final placements so please do try to get along make me proud. You can all really talk amongst yourselves, your Sensei shall be arriving shortly." Iruka said as he left the room.

All that can be heard after, ranged from Sakura's shouts of joy to Ino's hell of discontempt. A little while later, 2 of the 3 Jounin - Sensei came by to pick up their students on time. (guess who didn't show up.)

After team 8 and 10 left the three students of team 7 were in complete silence, that was of course, after Sakura stopped talking to Sasuke which realistically meant talking to herself. Naruto basically jumped out of his seat when he remembered something incredibly important.

* * *

Translations:

\- Hajime - Start or Begin

Jounin - Elite Ninja (one of the higher ranks of ninja)

Sensei - Teacher

* * *

 **Ok about a 1200 word chapter. A little on the short side but whatever. Hope you like it. There will be some things revealed in the next chapter to Sasuke and Sakura. The update will happen in around 10 day. So yea see you then.**


End file.
